


点燃他的烟

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, when tsv tuning into dark…
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: “你现在知道它的味道了，你并不需要做那个点燃它的人。”他低声说：“让我来帮你。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	点燃他的烟

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自杨老师ins上的两张图。一张在NY的雨夜，杨老师打着一把透明雨伞坐在长凳上；一张是一个由乐谱包裹起来的礼盒，评论里有人说看起来好像是莫扎特的曲子，这里私设了小莫的E小调小提琴奏鸣曲

“陈，你还好吧？”Shaun推了一下发呆的男人，“第四个同类型的案子了，有点棘手吧？”

陈韦丞抬头看了他一眼，摸出一根烟给自己点上，“现在还不能说是同一个人……”“官方口吻，嗯？行了，我们都知道这是同一个家伙干的。”Shaun从他那也抽了根烟，然而他盯着那根烟来来回回地看，没有点着。

“你不是戒了？”

陈韦丞这次回答很快，“我家那位受不了烟味。等会散散味儿我再回去。”

说到这儿，他放在旁边板凳上的手机亮了一下。陈韦丞滑开看了一眼，掐了没吸几口的烟，“走了，回家吃饭。”

外面的空气十分潮湿，只是迟迟没有降下雨水。沉重的水汽压得人胸口沉闷，四肢都疲惫无力。街口的路灯后面有一小片阴影，陈韦丞放慢了脚步，他忽然想起今天的案发现场——死者身上还穿着晚礼服，端端正正地坐在沙发上，他面前的桌子上放着一个乐谱包装的礼盒，还扎着红丝带。礼盒里面是死者的心脏。然而现场干干净净，几乎看不到太明显的血迹。

那道影子转了一下，往前挪了一下。

陈韦丞停在原地，他的左手贴着大衣口袋，手指碰到了里面的枪。

那张乐谱是莫扎特的E小调小提琴奏鸣曲，陈韦丞太熟悉这支曲子了。最近杨博尧一直在练习它。

影子冲破了黑暗，灯光勾出了他的轮廓。“Eddy，下雨了。” 杨博尧拿着那把透明的长柄雨伞走过来，他身上还穿着西装。

“乐团的工作结束了？”陈韦丞慢慢地走动，他担心杨博尧闻见自己身上的烟味。

“嗯。”杨博尧撑起了伞，已经微微飘了点雨了，“又抽烟啦？”他把陈韦丞罩在伞下，两人一齐向前走着。

但是陈韦丞的手依然紧绷着贴着自己的大衣口袋，他的嗓子就像生锈的机器，似乎一开口链条就要崩断。

“今天又有案子了。”他的手指开始神经质地蹭着衣服上的缝线，福尔马林的味道又像幻觉一样出现。

“有进展了吗？”

“上次他把受害者心脏取出来，打开了那把小提琴，然后把心脏塞进了小提琴。这次他把它包进了一个盒子……”陈韦丞快要说不出话来了，他的额头上冒了些冷汗，烟瘾似乎又要犯。

“外面包着乐谱。”他仔细地看着杨博尧的表情，对方神色如常，没有任何变化。

他的一颗心沉了下去，“我们拿去化验了，上面有一些衣物纤维。那张桌子上……还有一支烟。”他没和任何人说烟的事情。

杨博尧的步子放慢了，“那你们一定查到了什么。”

“Brett……”他拽住了杨博尧，随后很快又松开，“那支烟……”他想说，那支烟上的DNA属于自己面前的人；他想说，那支烟已经被他抽了…… 最后，他从杨博尧手里接过伞，“走吧，没事。”

“莫扎特。”杨博尧没打算放过他，他微笑着拉着陈韦丞一直紧绷着的手，“你认得那曲子。”

“你在说什么？”他咽了口唾沫。

“那支烟是我从你那儿顺的，闻起来还不错，但我不想点燃它。”

“所以……你只是把它含进嘴里，”他看着杨博尧，手脚发冷，“在浴室解决了那个人、取出心脏，给他穿好衣服，然后把心脏和烟留在了桌子上？”

“为什么？”为什么是你，为什么是我最爱的人？陈韦丞无法问出来，那股浸入肺部的烟气又涌上来，压制了他的声音。

“一个礼物。”杨博尧看着他，那副神情丝毫未变，和陈韦丞认识的那个人毫无差别。

“陈警官，想要抓到我，现在是唯一的机会了。”

陈韦丞的手松开，他的手心渗出许多汗。“我一向很清楚我的烟盒里还剩几根烟。”

杨博尧睁大了眼睛。

陈韦丞颤抖着呼出一口气，转过身低头吻住了发呆的男人。

薄荷味在两人唇齿之间徘徊，有一种比烟味更浓重的东西交织在他们身上。

“你现在知道它的味道了，你并不需要做那个点燃它的人。”

他低声说：“让我来帮你。” 温热的吐息凐灭在唇缝间。

“乐意至极，陈警官。”


End file.
